Yorick
|date = June 22, 2011v1.0.0.120 |health = 60 |attack = 60 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 30 |hp = 501 (+85) |mana = 265 (+35) |damage = 51.5 (+3.5) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+3.0%) |range = 125 |armor = 18 (+3.6) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 8.5 (+0.70) |manaregen = 6.5 (+0.45) |speed = 320 }} Yorick, the Gravedigger is a champion in League of Legends.A New Champion Approaches: Yorick, the Gravedigger at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities Each of Yorick's basic abilities allow him to summon a ghoul that have the following characteristics: * The Ghouls will immediately try to attack the closest enemy champion to them and won't stop following and attacking them until they die. * The ghouls' total health and attack damage is equal to 35% of Yorick's total health and attack damage. * The ghouls' health is reduced by 20% of their max health every second. This limits their max duration at 5 seconds. * The ghouls take 50% reduced damage from AoE and are immune to slows. * They have a base 10 armor and magic resistance plus 2 per level of Yorick. * Their base attack speed is 0.670 and doesn't increase by level. * Their movement speed is depending on Yorick's level. * The Ghouls are classified as allied minions for all intents and purposes. * The Ghouls don't award any gold or experience when killed. |secondname = Omen of Pestilence |secondinfo = (Active): Yorick summons a Decaying Ghoul that arrives with a violent explosion, dealing damage and slowing nearby enemies for 1.5 seconds. While the Decaying Ghoul remains alive, nearby enemies continue to be slowed. *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds *'Range:' 600 (estimate) *'AoE Radius:' 200 (estimate) |secondlevel = |thirdname = Omen of Famine |thirdinfo = (Active): Yorick deals magic damage and heals for up to 40% of the damage dealt. A Ravenous Ghoul is summoned behind his target, which heals Yorick for the damage it deals. *'Range:' 550 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Omen of Death |ultiinfo = (Active): Yorick conjures a revenant in the image of one of his allies that will have a percentage of their max health and attack damage. The revenant lasts for up to 10 seconds. If his ally dies while its revenant is alive, the revenant sacrifices itself to reanimate them temporarily by restoring them to full health and give them time to enact vengeance. The reanimation will last for up to 10 seconds. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Range:' 900 (estimate) |ultilevel = }} Notes * revenant will not trigger any on-hit effects or have any auras that the targeted champion has. * has the lowest priority in terms of revival because it does not resurrect the champion, only revives them temporarily. This means that if an ally were to die while under the effects of or as well as , the champion would be affected by the one that prevents death. * In addition, revenant will receive benefits from . * While the ghouls don't provide gold or XP when killed, if a ghoul is killed with , or then the bonus gold is gained. * If a ghoul is destroyed and you have or you get the stack. References Category:Pre-Season Two release Category:2011 release